I try to found you
by MiissRed
Summary: Qu'est-ce que cela produit lorsque l'on se rend compte trop tard de ses sentiments ? Clint a la réponse, on tente de retrouver la personne que l'on aime, mais pour cela il faudrait trouver le chemin d'Asgard... Se poursuit donc un voyage pour tenter de retrouver le dieu, son dieu, mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

_**I try to found you...**_

Une simple petite fiction qui m'est venue il y a peu en plein milieu de la nuit.

Etant donné que je dois privilégier mes études pour l'instant, je ne pourrais pas écrire tout le temps mais j'essayerais tout de même de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Aussi pour les point de vue, je plaide coupable pour avoir piqué l'idée à Georges R.R. Martin ^^''

En espérant que cela vous plaise ;3

**Natascha.**

« Hey Nat'... ,

Tu dois surement te demander ce que je fous à t'envoyer un e-mail à cette heure et surtout alors que l'on se voit dans quelques heures à peine, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est très simple, je n'y serais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Les réponses sont nombreuses hélas, mais je ne sais pas laquelle tu préfèrerais. Dans tous les cas, tu auras une bonne dizaines de raisons de me haïr de cela. Alors nous allons commencer par la plus simple.

Dès ce message envoyé, je partirais, pour un voyage sans retour. Un voyage peut-être perdu d'avance mais un voyage que je me dois de tenter. C'est une expédition à la recherche d'une personne. Une personne que tu connais, que tu déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait mais c'est quelqu'un dont sans le vouloir, je me suis épris. Cette personne, chaque jour passé sans elle, me fait comprendre un peu plus ce que je ressens pour elle, ce que j'ai toujours ressenti sans m'en rendre compte une seule fois quand j'étais à ses côtés.

Chaque nuit, ce sont ses yeux que je vois dans les ténèbres. C'est sa voix qui vient me bercer lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est son odeur avec laquelle je me drogue. C'est sa présence qui me manque près de moi.

Je le vois partout, dans la foule, dans un café, en mission, au SHIELD, jusqu'au seuil de ma porte.

Comment t'expliquer plus simplement que la phrase qui va suivre ?

J'aime Loki.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, mais on ne peut contrôler les sentiments et encore moins ceux que je ressens en ce moment même. C'est pour lui que je vais tenter ce voyage, c'est pour lui et personne d'autre.

Quelque chose d'autre me pousse à t'écrire. Non cette envie pressante que j'ai de tout te confier. Mais surtout le fait que je me devais de t'envoyer ce message.

Je risque tout dans ce voyage et je risque aussi et surtout de te perdre, aussi peut-être voilà pourquoi je n'attendrais pas avant de l'entamer. Cette... peur de ne plus te plaire par cette simple révélation me bloquait à te l'avouer plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'osais simplement pas affronter ton regard lorsque tu l'apprendrais. Ironique non ? Un agent du SHIELD qui a peur...

Plus que ma meilleure amie et ma collègue de bureau - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça – tu étais ma petite sœur, celle que je n'ai jamais eu, celle que j'aurais voulu et celle dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Et je ne pouvais faire sans te le dire au moins une fois. Je t'aime.

Et ne l'oublie pas Nat'.

Dis aux autres que je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure équipe avec qui me battre.

Clint. »

Il n'avait pas fallu à Natascha finir l'e-mail qu'elle avait reçu pour comprendre les mots de l'archer.

Elle était descendue dans la rue, trouva un taxi et fonça à l'appartement que louait Clint. Dix minutes avaient suffit pour arriver.

Elle n'hésita pas une secondes et défonça la porte de l'appartement et se retrouva dans un hall où trainaient encore des cartons à peine déballer.

Clint n'était pas un as du rangement et préférait toujours laisser ses affaires là où elles étaient. Il s'y retrouvait mieux comme cela qu'il lui répétait sans cesse dès qu'elle commençait à lui parler de ce genre de chose. Ça ne l'étonna pas plus que cela de retrouver un simple canapé blanc en plein milieu du salon

Toujours pas de trace de l'archer et cette angoisse toujours présente en elle lui prenait les tripes au point d'en avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les battement de celui-ci se faisaient de plus en plus fort et toujours irrégulièrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce. Et ce silence pesant qui l'accompagnait n'était pas là pour la rassurer non plus.

L'habitude faisait qu'elle entendait à chaque fois les bruits d'un Clint en train de s'entrainer ou bien de tenter de préparer quelques chose dans sa cuisine. Jamais de calme comme celui-ci...

Elle s'avançait encore vers la porte qui menait à la cambre de son meilleur ami, chaque pas lui nouant l'estomac. Elle ne pouvait presque plus en respirer.

La rousse finit par atteindre la porte et posa sa main sur la clinche, la tournant doucement. Oui elle redoutait encore le pire alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment photo sur ce que l'archer avait fait. Mais elle avait toujours un espoir, de simplement le trouver sur son lit, ordinateur portable sur ses genoux en train de faire elle-ne-savait-quoi dessus. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait que lever le regard jusqu'à elle et lui finir par lui sourire de toutes ses dents blanches? Elle espérait juste que tout ceci soit une blague de mauvais gout...

Mais le spectacle qu'elle découvrit était la preuve que la réalité l'avait bien rattrapé...

Elle tomba à genou sur le sol, toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient unes à unes. Son regard fixait le lit et la personne s'y trouvant, rien ne se passait plus, rien ne bougeait, rien... ne vivait.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Clint était couché sur son lit, son ordinateur portable ouvert à ses côtés. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait un couteau de cuisine tendit que l'autre, reposée sur son torse, vidait lentement et continuellement son sang. Celui-ci ne cessait de couler un peu plus chaque secondes, se répandant en une flaque bordeaux d'abord sur le t-shirt blanc de l'agent du SHIELD, ensuite sur les draps de même couleur du lit.

Le temps autour de Natascha semblait s'être suspendu. Elle ne se sentait plus vivre en voyant ce qu'il s'était fait. Tout était figé comme ans un horrible tableau représentant la réalité humaine. Une réalité dont elle se serait bien passée...

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour qu'il fasse une chose pareille ?

Des questions de ce genre, elle pourrait y répondre en lisant l'e-mail de Clint mais cette solution était trop simple et trop... dure à accepter. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix que de faire son deuil en pensant à cette seule consolation, Clint était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et apparemment, ce n'était pas pour rien...

Alors doucement, elle se leva, prit le couteau encore teinté du rouge sang et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle regarda quelques instants le corps inerte de l'agent et prononça dans un chuchotement :

« J'espère sincèrement qu'il en vaut la peine grand frère. »


	2. Chapter 2

**I try to found you...**

Avec une semaine de retard, je finis par publier le chapitre 2 de cette fiction *honte à moi *

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

_**Clint. **_

Sa plaie coulait encore, le sang arpentait le moindre recoins de sa peau, passant par sa ligne de vie à sa ligne d'amour. C'était des bobards racontés par n'importe quel voyant pour pouvoir se faire un maximum de fric...

Une goutte de ce liquide vital s'écrasa sur le sol et pourtant Clint ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Cette décision avait pourtant était mûrement réfléchie alors pourquoi ce trou ? Pourquoi ce vide ? L'abandon de Natascha peut-être. Elle avait tout de même réussi à survivre à pire que ça non ? Pourquoi s'en faire alors ?

Un froid glacial vint le prendre à l'estomac alors que le vent ramenait sans cesse un bruit continu, comme... Des complaintes. Parfois il discernait quelques mots, un pleur, un cri, mais jamais un rire.

Etait ce donc vraiment cela la vision des Enfers, telle qu'on la décrivait dans les livres anciens ? S'en était presque ironique? Tous ces gens qui s'évertuaient à trouver quelques chose d'accueillant dans les tréfonds des ténèbres pouvaient bien aller se faire faire -pour ne pas être vulgaire- et relire ce que les personnes écrivaient cet endroit dans la mythologie nordique.

Enfin, il se décida à avancer, il mit un pas devant lui et s'élança. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de force assez pour se porter lui-même/ La perte de son sang lui avait fait perdre un nombre inconsidéré d'énergie. Et qu'elle idée merveilleuse que s'être ouvert les veines ! Il n'avait pas pensé à cet infime mais important détail.

Malgré son peu de force, il fit l'effort de trainer ses genoux sur le sol afin d'avancer un minimum au moins. Mais pour aller où ? C'était bien cela la problème.

Il était seul et totalement perdu, de plus prendre une carte de ce monde-ci n'aurait strictement rien changé.

« Oooh ! » avait-il crié.

Mais le vent était bien trop fort, il venait se taper contre ses tympas en ramenant également les plaintes successives des âmes vagabondes.

N'attendaient-elles pas d'être juger ou quelques chose dans ce genre ? Alors qu'attendait-il pour se présenter aussi ?

Il soupira, cela, encore une fois, ne pourrait servir qu'à... rien du tout.

Un homme de la trentaine qui se suicide en s'ouvrant les veines. Banal. Affaire classée.

Quelques instants il eût envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en ajoutant une complainte de plus à celles que transportaient le vents à travers les plaines désertes.

Il trouva néanmoins encore la force d'avancer, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Cette marche lui parût durer des heures voir des jours entiers sans que le décor ne change pour autant et seul lui savait réellement combien il était fatigué de cette balade et combien il avait besoin de réfléchir un moment.

Quand soudain dans son désespoir, un rocher se fit voir de loin. Cette vision aurait pu le faire sourire mais il n'y pensa même pas et préféra continuer à mi-ramper, mi-marcher jusqu'à lui.

Une fois que la pierre granuleuse se fit sentir sous sa main levée, il s'y appuya sans s'attarder, lâchant un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement. C'était l'endroit rêver pour penser pouvoir réfléchir.

Clint posa sa tête sur la roche derrière lui et regarda ce qui semblait être le ciel? Un ciel d'un noir opaque, d'où aucune lumière n'aurait pu s'échapper, mystérieusement il faisait assez clair, grâce à une source de lumière dont il ne voyait pas l'origine.

« Ce monde est étrange... » songea l'archer qui aurait dû peut-être peser le pour et le contre de son périple. Malheureusement on ne pouvait prévoir ce que le coeur dicte à un homme amoureux.

Car oui, il était capable de l'avouer à quiconque l'écouterait à présent. Il aimait Loki, plus qu'il ne s'aimait lui-même.

Il repensa à ce moment où le dieu lui avait empoigné le bras, ils s'étaient regardés dans les yeux avant que Loki ne lui dise qu'il avait un coeur. Oui, il en avait un et celui-ci s'était mis à battre d'une étrange façon. Autant de réaction qui avaient disparu lorsque le frère adoptif de Thor avait pris possession de son esprit. Le pourquoi il l'avait combattu une fois qu'il avait été liberé de l'emprise de Loki était simplement la rage qu'il avait contre son « agresseur ».

Il l'avait haï pour l'avoir utiliser jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à le faire se battre avec sa meilleure amie. Oh oui, il l'avait détesté pour cela.

Mais maintenant que tout était fini ? Que lui restait-il ? La rage ? Elle s'était envolé en même temps que Thor et Loki.

D'abord s'était installé la solitude. Il avait regagné son humble appartement vide ainsi que son lit tout aussi vide. Sans s'en rendre compte, la présence du dieu du mensonge avait rempli une part de lui-même. Une part qui restait à présent encrée dans son être.

La dépression ensuite. Les missions ne lui donnaient plus les mêmes frissons qu'avant, la même adrénaline. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du mal qui s'emparait de lui. Seule Natascha avait des soupçons sans jamais lui en parler.

Avec la dépression s'était installé l'obsession. Loki apparaissait partout devant lui. Il s'immisçait partout où il pouvait jusqu'à hanter ses cauchemars, ou rêve...

Clint tentait de suivre ce qu'il se disait sur Asgard et les personnes qui y vivaient. Plus précisément, Loki. Mais jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé, seul celui de Thor apparaissait de temps à autre.

Il s'y disait que l'ennemi de la Terre avait largement était puni par Odin lui-même.

L'archer n'avait passé une nuit paisible après ce jour? Se retournant dans son lit, il imaginait les pires tortures que Loki aurait pu subir. Toutes étaient si horrible qu'il n'osait y repenser une nouvelle fois.

Alors la nuit, lors de ses nombreuses insomnies, il allumait son ordinateur et tapait « Loki » sur son moteur de recherche. Il lisait sans cesse les légendes que la mythologie nordique raconaient à son encontre. Il pouvait presque les réciter par coeur.

C'est une nuit qu'il tomba sur une information presque capitale pour lui. Helheim, le monde des morts était gardé gardé par Hel, la fille du Jothun. D'abord surpris, Clint n'avait pas pu s'imaginer le dieu, père.

Avec les semaines qui passaient, il se faisait de plus en plus à cette éventualité, surtout qu'il avait découvert l'existence des autres enfants de Loki.

Il s'intéressait de plus en plus à eux, à cette famille étrange qu'ils constituaient. Comme commandé par une force mystérieuse, il se connectait à internet et doucement créait un document sur chacun d'eux.

Jusqu'à ce soir, où il se mit en tête qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour retrouver celui qu'il aimait, retrouver sa fille et demander à voir le père de cette dernière. Il était fort probable qu'elle s'inquiète tout autant pour son paternel.

Le problème ? Comment retrouver le chemin des Enfers autrement qu'en mourant ? Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir jusqu'à 4h30 du matin où il prit la décision de se donner la mort pour mettre à exécution son plan.

Il prit le temps d'écrire à Natascha et lentement, il s'était ouvert les veines.

Il se souvenait très bien de la sensation que cela faisait. D'abord la simple douleur d'une coupure puis l'attente, douce et lente alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Au fur et à mesure que son sang mouillait au torse puis sur ses flancs, Clint se sentait partir, s'endormir. Chaque sensations se faisaient plus forte alors que son énergie le quittait.

Il perdait la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il entendait bien plus fort les petits bruits qui autrefois ne l'avaient jamais dérangé. Les moteurs qui ronronnaient en dehors, les portes qui se fermaient dans l'appartement d'à côté, les paroles que ses voisins prononçaient, les ressorts du lit de celui du haut,... Des bruits qui ne l'avaient jamais dérangé.

Ses doigts s'engourdissaient, puis sa main, son bras, son épaules, son torse, son cou,... Il ne pouvait plus penser à quelque chose de logique, alors à quoi bon lutter ?

Abandonnant toutes dernières résistances, il se laissa tomber sur un autre monde que le sien.

Il se trouvait stupide à présent. Pour quel prix avait-il payé cette expédition ?

Il partait du jour au lendemain en forçant Natascha à accepter ses choix, en la perdant pour gagner l'incertitude que les mythes sur les enfants de Loki soient vrais et surtout l'incertitude que ses sentiments soient réellement partagés.

En arrivant ici, il se rendait compte petit à petit qu'il avait tout perdu.  
Et le vent ne cessait de souffler. Et les complaintes ne cessaient d'être murmurées.

Sa main vint s'écraser sur sa joue où roulait un unique larme.

« -Gardez vos larmes, l'eau liquide est rare ici. Inutile de la perdre. »

La voix le fit sursauter. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison. Cette voix était douce, posée, calme et avec un grain d'oriental.

Clint releva le regard vers la personne à ses côtés. Une femme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux bruns foncés et au regard doux, se tenait debout, ruisselante d'eau, ce qui donnait à ses cheveux un éclat indescriptible.

« -Vous pouvez parler. » rétorqua-t-il, non méchamment et il le souligna en lui souriant en coin.

Elle étouffa un rire et se laissa tomber pour s'asseoir à côté de l'agent.

« -Ici on erre en portant sur le dos les traces de notre mort. » Elle le regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance. « Vous vous êtes suicidé, on s'entendra bien. » Elle sourit en retour.

« -Se laisser noyer dans un lac ressemble bien à une femme, une mort douce...

-Se laisser se vider de son sang n'est pas plus violent. Dois je en conclure que vous êtes une femme dans l'âme ?

-Vous marquez un point. » Il sourit tout en baissant la tête. Il soupira, entre toutes les morts, il avait choisi celle-ci sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de ''pulsion'' n'est-ce pas ? « -Je m'appelle Clint.

-Nadiya. Enchantée. »

Il la détaillait un peu plus à chaque minutes passées en plus en sa compagnie. Sa peau était naturellement bronzée et de part ses vêtements, l'origine de Nadiya n'était pas difficile à trouver : Indienne. Ses cheveux atteignaient son bassin et étaient fins et lisses, tressés juste derrière le crâne afin de soutenir un minimum sa coiffe. Ses cheveux ne traversant plus son visage lorsqu'elle se penchait.

« -Enchanté de même. » répondit Clint.

Malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être malheureuse. Au contraire, son visage resplendissait d'une joie inconnue. L'archer aurait bien voulu lui poser la question mais elle le prit de court et parla à sa place.

« -Racontez moi pourquoi vous êtes venu ici.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes le seul à bouger, vous poursuivez donc une quête. » Le ton de la jeune femme semblait presque rêveur.

« -Vous... Vous ne bougez pas de l'endroit où vous êtes ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et reprit :

« -Les plaines regorgent de garde de la déesse de ce royaume, ce sont les seuls qui bougent mais pas beaucoup. Ils ne causent aucuns soucis et sont même parfois de bons compagnons mais personnes n'osent bouger comme eux le font, croyant que si on marche, on vous transporte à Niflhel.

-Les Enfers où croupissent les personnes ayant commis des délits dépassant tous les autres.

-Le monde des tortures. » Elle regarda quelques instants devant elle.

Intérieurement, Clint sautait de joie. Si ce qu'il avait appris sur les mythes nordiques s'avéraient être vrai, alors il n'avait pas totalement tout perdu.

Sur un ton neutre, il demanda :

« -Depuis quand vous êtes ici ?

-Une dizaine de siècle, tout au plus. » Elle lui sourit faiblement en le voyant choqué. « -Je suis née le 10 octobre 1861 et morte 22 ans plus tard. Ici le temps passe plus vite que sur Midgard. Vous marchez peut-être depuis des heures alors qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes que vous êtes mort là-bas.

-Est ce le même système sur Asgard ?

-Je ne sais pas, les âmes ne sont pas les bienvenues sur le territoire des dieux. »

Une fois de plus son sourire se faisait présent, de quoi déstabiliser Clint. Il devait l'avouer.

« -Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas pas où mène votre quête. » continua-t-elle.

« -Au Palais. Je veux voir Hel pour la supplier de m'aider. » Au vue du regard interrogateur de Nadiya, il se dit que tout n'était pas compréhensible. « -Il y a une personne que j'aime plus que tout, qui est retenu sur un de ses mondes. Il faut que je rejoigne Asgard seulement je n'ai aucun autre moyen d'y parvenir qu'en passant par ce monde.

-L'amour n'a pas de limite et franchit toutes les barrières. »

Elle sourit tristement cette fois et dans un bond, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Debout et parrée pour une grande aventure, elle tendit sa main vers l'archer.

« -Je vous accompagne ! Helheim est grand et seul, le voyage est toujours plus dur. »

Elle paraissait déterminer et lui interdire ce genre de chose reviendrait presque à signer son arrêt de mort -enfin pas vraiment de risque à ce niveau là -. Alors dans un sourire commun, Clint saisit la main de son nouveau compagnon de voyage.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I try to found you...**_

Et l'année est bien entamée à présent. Vive les devoirs, les interrogations, les joies du temps libres réduit presque à néant grâce à l'école. J'avoue ne plus trop avoir l'ordinateur en ma possession non plus -frère et soeur oblige ^^'' - mais je promets d'écrire sur feuille lors de mon temps libre pour prendre un peu d'avance quand même !

**Tony.**

C'était la course ici depuis un quart d'heure. Tout le monde s'était activé pour trouver au plus vite le corps de Clint alors que Tony était congédié dans son atelier. Pas que la présence de Jarvis était pour lui déplaire mais il aurait préféré être dans l'action.

Pourtant, il trouvait un certains plaisir à fouiller dans l'ordinateur de son ex-coéquipier, bien que sa mort lui faisait tout de même quelque chose qu'il ne savait encore réellement nommer. Il l'avait tellement connu que chaque nouvel élément le concernant renseignait Tony. Il s'était mis à rigoler discrètement en trouvant le mot de passe de l'agent sans même utiliser le système de décodage de Jarvis. Quel crétin mettait le prénom de sa meilleure amie comme bouclier contre le piratage de données ? N'importe quoi... Et l'ingénieur se disait qu'il pourrait en jouer, seulement la jeune rousse avait bien dit de son ton neutre mais qui dissimulait tellement bien un ton autoritaire : « Je compte sur vous pour ne pas bafouer la mémoire de Clint, Stark. » Et dans un geste de tête il l'avait congédié de son atelier.

Commençant à peine ses recherches, Tony entama tout d'abord l'histoire internet. Il ne contenait qu'un bon nombre de sites totalement différent. Enfin... Tous traitaient sur le même thème : La mythologie nordique.

Stark fronça les sourcils, qu'avait ces contes pour intéresser ainsi l'archer ? Il alla un peu plus loin. Grâce à Jarvis, remonter à tout son historique depuis que Clint avait acquéri la machine avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il regarda depuis quand l'obsession de mythes avait fait son apparition. Il y avait plus ou moins 2 mois que les documentations affluaient en un nombre extraordinaire mais il fallait encore regarder plus loin. Un mois auparavant, seul le nom de « Loki » était tapé sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

La révélation surprit quelque peu l'ingénieur, pourquoi cette fascination pour le dieu ? N'avait-il pas pris possession de son esprit ?

En bon curieux qu'il était, Tony décida de fouiller dans les documents écrits de l'agent. Il y en avait peu qui étaient personnels mais ce n'était pas encore un problème pour le brun. Deux-Trois ''clics'' avaient suffit pour faire un tri. Encore une fois les titres des documents le surprenaient. Non plus sur la mythologie globale, ils étaient centrés sur des personnages bien précis. Tput d'abord « Loki » -encore... songea Tony – mais les noms suivants étaient un peu plus compliqués : Hel, Sleipnir, Jörmungand, Fenrir Vali et Narfi. Il ne comprenait strictement rien et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait qu'il était déstabilisé.

Alors il ouvrit le premier dossier sur lequel il posa le regard : Jörmungand.

« Jörmungand est dans la mythologie nordique un gigantesque serpent de mer, attesté dans des poèmes scaldiques et les Eddas rédigés entre les ixe et xiiie siècles. Selon l'EddaDe Snorri, Il est le fils du dieu malin Loki et de la géante Angrboda, et le frère du loup Fenrir et de la déesse du monde des morts Hel. Peu après sa naissance, le dieu Odin jette Jörmungand dans la mer qui encercle Midgar, puisque les prophéties racontent qu'il causera de grands dégâts chez les dieux. Mais ce dernier grandit tellement qu'il finit par entourer le monde et se mordre la queue, d'où son autre nom,Miðgarðsormr,« serpent de Midgard ».

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Tony. C'était presque plus que de la fascination se genre de truc. Enfin, il n'avait jamais vraiment été fasciné par quelque chose. Quoi qu'il ne pouvait nier le fait df'avoir une cinquantaine voir un peu plus de dossiers sur son armure et sur lui-même.

Enfin ! La question n'était pas là !

Sa mission était de trouver la raison exacte du suicide de l'archer. Selon Natasha, il était plus que certain que la réponse se trouve dans l'ordinateur de Barton. Et qui est le p^lus qualifié dans ce domaine ? La majestueux et intelligent grand Anthony Stark voyons ! Son égo avait monté d'un cran lorsqu'elle-même l'avait dit. Elle ne reculait vraiment devant rien pour trouver une solution à son problème.

Cependant Tony avait besoin de lire l'e-mail dont elle avait parlé. Défense de le lire ! Avait-elle rajouté. Mais Tony n'était pas un gosse qui obéissait à tout ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

De nouveau, deux-trois ''clics'' et la boite mail de Clint s'ouvrait devant les yeux de Stark. Malgré les autre mail que contenait la boite, Tony se concentra sur celui qu'il était venu chercher.

Il dû le lire plusieurs fois avant de commencer à pouvoir y croire. L'esclave avait-il finit par succomber aux charmes du maitre ? Un schéma s'était fait dans son esprit : Clint + Loki = Amour ? Oui c'était un schéma très intellectuel.

Mais comment Clint pouvait être sûr de cela était réciproque ? Il voulait dire qu'il y avait quand même bien mieux que l'archer quand même ! Lui-même par exemple.

Mais sérieusement. Il devait avouer que Clint avait très bien combattu à leur côtés, personne ne pourrait tirer à l'arc comme lui le faisait, et en dehors des missions, l'agent se montrait d'un calme surprenant mais d'une gentillesse tout aussi étonnante. C'était dur à croire lorsque l'on savait qu'il tuait des gens à longueur de semaine mais on s'y habituait lentement. Et puis si on comptait en plus le physique assez avantageux de Clint, on pouvait très bien lui dénicher un charme quelconque.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu demander des conseils auprès d'un des plus grands tombeurs de toute l'Amérique ? Cela le désespérerait toujours.

Rester à trouver la raison de la mort. Même s'il aimait Loki, Clint n'aurait aucun avantage à finir sa vie de cette manière.

En songeant à la mort, Tony se demandait encore comment était ce passage de... l'autre côté. Etait-ce comme ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son armure ? Un froid, plus froid encore que la glace, l'envahissant, le sentiment d'enfermement, d'emprisonnement, d'étouffement. Ses poumons ne voulant respirer même une seule fois tellement ils étaient compressés, ses forces l'abandonnant une à une, ce sentiment de... solitude extrême ? Ou était-ce plutôt comme une chaleur étouffante, écrasante, poussant à fermer les yeux et à se laisser tomber dans le vide infini.

Il releva alors brusquement la tête en entendant un bruit dans son atelier. Il soupira en voyant que c'était son petit dernier qui avait fait tomber le plateau où il rangeait ses affaires.

« - Tu ne sera vraiment jamais comme JARVIS. Améliore toi ou je te démonte et je jette chacune de tes pièces du haut du toit de la tour. » La réaction du robot le fit pouffer de rire. Il avait en fait été soulagé qu'elle soit là. Au moins, il était sorti de ses pensées, des pensées qu'il ferait mieux e ne plus avoir durant un certains temps qu'il voulait encore travailler efficacement et surtout s'il voulait pouvoir encore sauver le monde.

Il déconnecta la boite mail de Clint et referma l'ordinateur. Qu'avait-il à chercher encore là dedans ? Clint n'avait fait que créer des fichier aux noms bizarres, ressemblant plus à des fiches d'identité d'ailleurs et avait envoyé un mail à Natasha en disant qu'il aimait le dieu du mensonge. Que trouver de plus ? Quoique cette histoire de voyage était assez dérangeante, on ne parlait pas comme cela pour dire qu'on allait mettre fin à ses jours...

Il posa son doigt sur son front. Natasha pouvait bien lui demander n'importe quoi de technologique, il lui répondrait dans le quart de seconde qui suivait sa question mais pour ce qui était de comprendre la logique d'un homme amoureux d'un dieu.

La mythologie nordique...

Qu'y avait-il dans toutes les mythologies au moins ? Des royaumes. Le royaumes de dieux. Le royaumes des humains. Le royaume des morts... Attendez...

Pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas percuté plus vite ?

« - Jarvis, t'as quoi sur les Enfers vu par les nordiques ?

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Mais ce n'était pas la voix de l'intelligence artificielle qu'il entendit. Sans se retourner sur la personne en question, Tony gronda son « bijou ».

« -Jarvis que t'avais-je dis sur le système de sécurité de la tour ?

-Fury s'en est chargé, continua la voix, qu'avez vous trouvé ?

-Vous avez déconnecté Jarvis ?! Cria presque Tony en se retournant vers la rousse.

-Ca ne devait être que le système de sécurité.

-Vous-Avez-Déconnecté-Jarvis ! »

Le brun avait pris soin de détaché chaque mot. Il soupira, il avait actuellement besoin de se calmer et le plus vite possible serait le mieux. La première fois que Fury avait osé faire cela, il n'avait trop rien dit. Du moins, il s'était forcé de ne rien dire, aujourd'hui il était sur le bord d'exploser.

« -Comment pensez vous une seconde que je puisse faire un minimum confiance à Fury s'il débranche Jarvis à chacune de ses visits ?

-Vous ne faites confiance à personne Stark, qu'est-ce que cela change pour Fury.

-De ne pas m'avoir sur le dos pour ce genre de chose ?! Ecoutez, pas de Jarvis, pas de Stark et pas de Stark, pas de données. Sans moi vous piétinez, alors vous remettez le système de Jarvis en route et je vous rend l'ordinateur et mes hypothèses qui vont avec. »

La rousse était forcée de capituler devant l'ingénieur.

« -Bien. » Dit-elle avant de partir de l'atelier.

Deux minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre :

« -Monsieur m'a demandé ? »

Tony sourit.

« -Ca fait du bien de t'entendre, répondit-il. Tout ce que tu sais sur le royaume des morts Nordique. »

Presque immédiatement, le brun vit apparaitre devant lui des images correspondant à sa demande. Un Enfer fait de glace et de montagnes.

« -Helheim, commente Jarvis. Enfer nordique composé essentiellement de glace. Il est dirigé par la déesse Hel, une femme à l'apparence mi-chair et mi-squellette. Elle est la fille de Loki et...

-Jarvis ! Tu es génial ! »

Sans comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir dit 2 phrases faisait de lui une machine géniale, Jarvis prononça un « Merci monsieur. »

Tony se trouvait tellement lent à la détente !

Il sauta sur ses pieds, l'ordi en dessous du bras, il prit l'ascenseur de la Tour Stark et monta jusqu'à l'étage du bar où se trouvait Natasha et Fury en train de discuter.

« -J'espère que vous le prévenez des risques qu'il court s'il touche encore une fois à Jarvis. » Avait-il lancé non sans ironie à l'adresse de la rousses.

Il alla jusqu'au bar où il se servit un verre d'alcool tout en scrutant les deux agent du SHIELD du coin de l'oeil.

« -Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui en est de l'ordinateur de l'agent Barton, dit Fury, faisant la sourde oreille.

-Rien d'exceptionnels. Des documents et des mails totalement ennuyeux. Rien qui puisse justifier son acte. Il est mort avec son secret. »

Même si la jeune femme parut choquée un instant, elle reprit vite son air neutre lorsque son patron se tourna vers elle.

« -Il ne faut pas essayer de toujours tout comprendre. Il faudra essayer de faire votre deuil comme je ferais le mien, répondit celui-ci. »

Elle eut un air réellement peiné à cet instant. Malgré tout, il avait raison.

« -Oh Agent Romanoff, intervint Tony, pourrais je vous voir ?

-Je vous rejoins, dit-elle à l'adresse de son supérieur. » Celui-ci prit l'ascenseur et descendit quelques étages avant que Natasha ne s'approche du bar où Tony était toujours occupé de siroter son alcool.

« -Pourquoi ne pas avoir parler devant Fury ?

-Vous l'avez très bien dit, je ne fais pas confiance à Fury, encore moins qu'à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. Seulement il y a des personne auxquels je me suis attaché sans franchement le vouloir. Barton en fait parti. De plus les histoires des Avengers ne concernent que les Avengers. Vous buvez quelque chose ? »

D'un geste de la main elle refusa l'offre de Tony. Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir, et fit de même quelques instants pus tard, déposant son verre sur la table basse.

« -Les Avengers ne sont pas au complet, reprit-elle.

-Pour l'instant nous sommes deux et cela devrait être assez suffisant. Le voyage dont parlait Clint, c'est un voyage vers Helheim.

-Helheim ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. En y repensant, elle se fichait maintenant de savopir que Tony avait lu le mail de Clint, si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre... « -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le royaume des morts. Mais pas n'importe quel royaume, il est dirigé par la fille unique de Loki.

-Loki a des enfants ? » Elle failli s'étrangler mais en voyant la tête de Tony, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule a être surprise de cette nouvelle.

« -Surprenant n'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Hel étant la fille de Loki, elle doit forcément encore avoir des contacts avec son père et c'est avec cette idée là que Clint s'est suicidé. Il va tenter de traverser le royaume des morts, trouver Hel et Loki par la même occasion. Il faut appeler Thor au plus vite, qu'il aille le chercher et le ramener.

-Nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de Thor depuis qu'il est parti. Aucuns moyens de le voir et aucuns moyens de lui parler.

-Ce qui explique le choix de Clint. Il faut quand même le ramener.

-Et comment ? En nous tuant ?

-Pas bête...

-Et comment revenir ? »

Tony soupira. Reste ce problème, il en était presque malade. Malade...

« -Le coma.

-Quoi ?

-Le coma, l'état de 'mort-vivant'. Un pied dans la mort et un pied dans notre monde. Il suffira de vous ramener au bon moment. Et pour cela, nous avons un médecin.

-Quelqu'un a parlé de moi ? »

Les deux personnes présentes se retournèrent sur un Bruce pleins d'interrogation. Il était simplement venu chercher un café en espérant pouvoir admirer la vue de New-York qu'offrait cette étage avant de retourner à ses expérience.

Tony frappa dans ses mains, il trouvait toujours solution à tout. C'était sans compter la réponse du scientifique lorsque l'ingénieur lui expliqua tout leur problème.

« -C'est trop risqué Tony, répondit le physicien. La plonger dans le coma est un jeu d'enfant mais qu'avons nous comme garantis de la faire revenir ? Et même si on réussit à la réveiller, elle ne sera jamais plus comme avant. C'est trop dangereux.

-Tu as survécu à une exposition aux rayons Gamma et je vis avec les éclats de l'explosion qui a failli me couter la vie. Elle n'a

-Mais à quel prix ? Je suis un monstre et tu vit avec un coeur fluorescent.

-C'est un aimant qui permet à... »

Le regard de Bruce le dissuada vite de continuer sa phrase et son explication. Ce dernier reprit :

« -Tous deux nus avons extrêmement changé. Un voyage à Helheim serait au bord du suicide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était la femme que tu aimais qui était à la place de Barton ?

-Que je le veuille ou non, Il rend ma capacité à me tuer totalement impossible alors que je sois d'accord ou pas, ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne pourrais pas tenter l'expérience. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas changer la voix de la mort, s'ils sont là, ce n'est pas pour venir les chercher.

-Il s'est donné la mort sur un coup de tête ! Bruce, il n'est même pas sûr que Loki l'aime aussi.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à Thor ?

-Thor est hors de portée de nos communication. Nos scientifiques cherchent toujours un moyen de communiquer avec Asgard mais le Tesseract n'est plus en notre possession et cela est compliqué de résoudre ce problème, intervint Natasha qui pour le moment n'avait fait que suivre le débat des deux génies. Ils tentent toujours mais c'est loin d'être abouti.

-Thor est forcément en contact avec Jane.

-C'est qui Jane ? Demanda Tony.

-Jane Foster, une scientifique qui est tombée sous le charme du dieu, répondit Bruce, fier d'être plus au courant de quelque chose que Tony. Ton ordinateur ne te l'a pas dit ?

-N'insulte pas Jarvis ! Répliqua l'ingénieur tout de suite touché lorsque l'on parlait de son bijou technologique. »

Bruce pouffa de rire en regardant le brun tout cela sous les yeux de Natasha, une fois de plus imperturbable.

« -Il n'empêche que c'est la seule solution pour retrouver Clint, reprit Tony.

-Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de tuer Natasha. »

L'ingénieur arqua un sourcil en entendant le ton du scientifique mais finit par soupirer.

« -Alors on attend ici comme des imbéciles qu'un jour peut-être il revienne ? Bruce, il s'est embarqué dans un voyage sans retour.

-Et si tu réussis à le raisonner, cela changera quoi ? Il va parcourir Helheim avec le but de retrouver Loki, de retrouver la personne qu'il aime réellement. Il a choisi de faire cela. Tu comptes le retrouver, lui dire que c'était complètement stupide et puis quoi ? Soit tu te heurteras à un Clint buté, soit tu briseras son but ainsi que son coeur. Et au final ? Tu pourras repartir de là-bas alors que lui continuera à errer sans but et totalement désespéré. »

Tony devait avouer que Bruce avait raison, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait des vies en jeu d'ailleurs.

Forcé de s'avouer vaincu, le brun prit son verre et s'enfonça dans son canapé avant de porter l'alcool à ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I try to found you...**_

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Ca m'aide pour continuer :3

Je pense faire un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à présent, avec peut-être un OS entre temps mais rien n'est sûr ^^

J'ai prévu que le prochain chapitre sera divisé en plusieurs point de vue, avec le premier point de vue de Loki x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas !

**Clint.**

La source de cette lumière entière sur tout le royaume s'était peut à peu révélée à l'archer qui avait l'impression de marcher aux côtés de Nadiya depuis des jours maintenant.

Le sang qui coulait encore un peu dans sa main en arrivant dans ce monde avait séché, ou plutôt gelée, et tirait maintenant la peau de Clint qui commençait à le sentir tr!s désagréablement. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir une douleur supplémentaire. Même mort, on pouvait encore souffrir... Cela semblait totalement absurde mais au fond, c'était une sorte d'Enfers, il ne fallait pas trop espérer pouvoir se la couler douce ici.

Chaque pas était devenu un nouveau supplice, mais il avançait encore, et encore, mains sous ses bras pour tenter de se réchauffer un minimum.

Car oui, voici la source de la lumière : la glace. Le royaume était en fait recouvert de neige ou de glace, ce qui créait un reflet des rayons lumineux un peu partout et illuminait ainsi tous les alentours.

Seulement, les mains de l'archer gelaient lentement également, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à mourir avec une doudoune. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait même pas en avoir possédait une un jour.

Il n'y avait aucuns vents et pourtant il avançait comme si il y en avait un. Lentement, difficilement et fortement ralenti par la neige.

Et il n'était pas le plus à plaindre, il s'en rendit vite compte en voyant Nadiya tomber à ses côtés. La jeune femme était habillée de façon traditionnelle. Un simple « top » et une longue jupe, laissant les bras et le ventre totalement nus. Clint s'était précipité sur elle, ce n'était pas ses vêtements la cause première de ses claquements de dents mais bien l'eau qui imprégnait ceux-ci. Chaque gouttelette d'eau avait gelé, touchant la peau douce de la jeune femme et laissant le froid prendre entièrement possession de chaque parcelles de son corps. Elle gelait de l'extérieure mais aussi de l'intérieur.

L'entourant de ses bras musclé, l'agent du SHIELD tentait de la réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais à présent, ce n'était plus seulement la jeune femme que l'eau refroidissait mais également Clint, réduisant les chance de donner un peu de chaleur à l'indienne à néant.

« -Le... Le palais... n'est... plus... plus très... loin... il ne faut... il ne faut pas arrêter... maintenant. » articula-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

« -Il faut d'abord vous réchauffer, vous ne pourrez pas avancer si vous continuez comme cela.

-J'ai... J'ai encore... assez de... forces.

-Enlevez votre haut. » Dit-il avec une certaine autorité dans la voix alors que lui-même retirait son t-shirt. « Je ne regarderais pas.

-Non ! Gar... Gardez le... Ne l'enlevez pas... Vous...

-Je quoi ? Je vais mourir de froid ? Je suis déjà mort et ma mort me permet de mieux avancer sans t-shirt que vous. »

Elle parut réfléchir un instant et fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. En silence, elle se retourna et enleva son vêtement tandis que Clint lui donnait son t-shirt. Elle l'enfila bien vite, il lui flottait un peu sur les côtés mais était au moins plus grand sur ses bras.

« -Mer... Merci. »

Clint lui sourit faiblement et ils reprirent la route. Le froid s'infiltrait dans chaque recoins du torse de l'archer mais il se forçait à sourire à la personne à côtés de lui lorsque celle-ci le regardait. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle culpabilise de cette manière. Tout pour aider tout le monde même au péril de sa... de sa quoi ? Il était déjà mort de toute façon.

« -Quand j'étais petite... ,commença Nadiya qui reprenait de la chaleur, ma grand-mère se plaisait à dire que où qu'on aille... on avait un ange gardien. J'ai trouvé celui qui m'a protégé... sur Midgard. Il... Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé mon ange d'Helheim. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement seulement, mais elle avait bien compris que c'était la neige qui l'empêchait de faire plus.

Elle avait raison, on a tous notre ange gardien. Le sien avait été Natasha. Tout le long de leur « collaboration », il n'avait vu femme plus acharnée et passionnée. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle voulait profiter un maximum de la seconde chance dont elle bénéficiait. Elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle avait une dette envers lui. Plus que cela, elle tentait toujours de le sauver, comme si posséder une arme à feu protégeait plus qu'un arc. Tous les deux étaient mortels et un peu plus les flèches que tiraient Clint. Il le lui avait fait remarquer une fois, il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure de discussion pour qu'elle ne daigne lui adresser une parole. Leur plus longue « disputes ».

On lui avait plusieurs fois insinué que tout ce qu'ils vivaient était trop pour être de l'amitié pure et dure, qu'il y avait forcément plus, qu'ils se cachaient pour ne pas être viré par Fury. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir une fois franchi la limite de cette amitié. Jamais.

Et puis il y avait eu Loki, son coeur avait battu un peu plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Aussi était-ce pour cela qu'il avait entendu un « tu as un coeur » juste avant de littéralement sombrer. Il ne se souvenait que de peu de chose de ce « voyage ». Il se souvenait juste d'avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, une fois, d'avoir vaincu le mal qui l'avait pris.

Il était dans une sorte d'entrepôt et, à force de tourner dans tous les sens, il avait finit par déposer son regard sur le dieu de la Malice. Celui-ci avait l'air de réfléchir. Clint se souvenait l'avoir trouver d'une fatigue incomparable et presque préoccupé par quelque chose de nettement plus grave. Mais comme il le savait déjà, la situation était grave ! Il aurait dû tout arrêter, vaincre Loki ou même appeler Natasha. Et il comptait bien le faire. Il s'était avancé vers le dieu mais au fil de ses pas, quelque chose d'autre se bouscula dans ses pensées. Cet air fatigué donnait à Loki... une sorte de charme. Il réfléchissait et dans ses moments-là, n'importe qui aurait craquer. Que quelqu'un ose dire le contraire seulement ! Alors doucement, il s'était approché de Loki et s'était posté devant lui alors que ce dernier leva le regard vers l'archer. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit du tout mais le dieu avait tout de suite compris. Il se leva et regarda son pantin dans les yeux. Clint serait toujours frappé par son sourire, un sourire juste... indescriptible. Loki s'était levé et avait juste posé son sceptre sur la poitrine de l'archer et c'était là qu'avait commencé son deuxième trou noir avant de se réveiller aux côtés de Natasha.

Et puis la haine, avant de comprendre.

Il était tellement lent...

« -Nadiya ! »

Cette vois le fit revenir sur... Helheim. Il tourna la tête vers la concernée qui commençait à sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle regarda Clint avant de lui prendre les mains.

« -C'est lui Clint ! Mon ange gardien Midgardien. Il m'a retrouvé. »

Il n'avait pas tout compris sur le coup. Mais c'est en la sentant lui lâcher les mains et en la voyant sautiller partout dans la neige qu'il prit conscience que quelqu'un s'approchait.

Au fur et à mesure des pas, il put discerner les traits de la personne. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années certainement, assez grand et musclé. Il n'était pas gros, loin de là. Mais c'était son visage qui frappa l'archer. Il était fin, d'un calme incroyable mais laissant percevoir une certainement gravité. Ces yeux étaient d'un brun profond comme ceux que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Cet homme mélangeait les côtés sombres et joyeux à la fois. Son sourire était sincère et son regard mystérieux. De plus, il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des oreilles.

Il avait pensé à Loki, à part ses yeux, cet homme lui ressemblait étrangement.

Clint le vit alors s'approcher en lui tendant la main, il lui avait pris dans un automatisme.

« -Je suis Andrew.

-Clint. »

Le dénommé Andrew lui délivra un fin sourire avant de porter toute son attention sur l'indienne qu'il entoura de ses bras.

Pour la première fois, l'archer se sentait réellement seul. Il y avait déjà vu des couples comme cela mais jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille solitude.

Après un instant, Nadiya se retira et Andrew enleva alors sa veste ainsi que sa chemise, relevant un torse bruni par les cicatrices mais également une brûlure qui prenait la place exacte du coeur.

« -Mûkta ! Tonna une vois féminine. » Nadiya n'était surement pas au courant de l'état du torse de son compagnon.

« -Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Andrew se tourna vers Clint qui avait un peu déconnecté. « Lorsque l'on va voir la reine, il faut être présentable. C'est avec bon coeur et pour vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Nadiya que je vous offre ceci.

-Je... tenta de contester Clint, mais il fut couper par l'homme en face de lui.

-C'est non négociable. Et puis c'est pour le t-shirt que vous avait donné à Nadiya. J'ai été brûlé, je ne souffrirais pas du froid contrairement à vous.

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

-En acceptant ces vêtements. »

Clint sût dégeler un de ses sourires colgate afin de le remercier. Ces deux personnes, même rencontrées pour un court instant avaient été bien plus marquants que d'autre.

Après un dernier remerciement -verbal cette fois-ci – il dût leur dire au revoir. C'était assez étrange lorsqu'il y repensait, il avait rencontré des personnes d'une autre époque. Des personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais crû rencontrer un jour.

Plus il avançait, plus il savait que ce qu'il verrait lui paraitrait étrange mais tant qu'il y était...

Il enfila les affaires généreusement offertes par Andrew qu'il voyait à présent partir en essayant d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé à Nadiya, qui, elle, voulait juste savoir pourquoi autant de cicatrices ornaient les moindres recoins de la peau de son homme. La scène fit sourire Clint une dernière fois.

La chemise n'était pas trop grande et le costume semblait être taillé pour lui. Cependant, il se disait qu'il avait l'air fin avec son jeans-basket.

Il finit par reprendre le cours de sa marche. Il avait l'impression que cette marche ne finirait jamais, la neige redoublait alors qu'il n'y avait toujours aucunes traces d'un quelconque palais.

Une minute, il se dit que tout cla ne servait à rien, qu'il s'était lancé dans une aventure sans retour et sans but. Chaque pas qu'il faisait tait un pas de plus plus vers son incertitude et sa peur de s'être littéralement planté.

Jusqu'au pas de trop, au pas de déséquilibre. Il tomba dans la neige qui lui mouillait à présent toutes les jambes jusqu'au bassin. Il était épuisé, il avait l'impression d'avoir marcher des heures voir des jours, le temps était un peu dur à déterminer à cause de la lumière perpétuelle. Ses mains gelaient à en devenir bleues, il lui semblait ressentir le froid jusqu'au plus profond de son être...

Tout était répétitif, le froid, la neige le paysage. Il voulait sortir de tout cela, en finir, il voulait... Il voulait trouver les bras de Loki malgré tout, il voulait le trouver lui, le revoir au moins une fois.

Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, et à défaut de mourir une seconde fois, il se sentait presque se recouvrir de neige. Alors il resterait là, jusqu'à la fin, tout le reste de son éternité, gelé au plus profond de lui-même.

« -Clint ? »

L'archer leva la tête dans un dernier effort et ce qu'il vit le surpris. Alors qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Là, devant lui, debout et toujours dans son costume, l'agent Coulson se tenait fièrement sur ses deux pieds et l'air le plus surpris au visage.

Trouver un de ses deux protégés dans le neige de Helheim ne pouvait pas vraiment lui redonner le sourire, pourtant s'en était bien un qui irradiait le visage de Clint. Il était tellement heureux de revoir une tête connue depuis longtemps qu'il en oublia presque où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

« -Phil... » murmura le plus jeune, à bout de souffle.

Le concerné s'approcha, relevant l'archer et l'aidant à faire quelques pas.

« -Ne lâche pas, le palais n'est plus très loin. » avait juste répondu Coulson.

Et titubant un peu, Clint avançait tout de même. Après 2-3 minutes, un palais se dressa devant eux, scintillant grâce à la fine couche de verglas qui s'était formé en plus de la glace qui formait l'habitation.

Nul n'aurait pu voir plus grand palais que celui qui se trouvait en face des deux anciens agents du SHIELD. Il avait l'air d'avoir été directement bâti dans la plus haute montagne du royaume/

Des marches rejoignaient l'entrée du château qui était peut-être à cent trente mètres de là où se trouvait Clint pour l'instant. Après les marches, Coulson le mena sur le côté, longeant la façade de l'imposante bâtisse et en dessous d'une centaine d'arches qui permettaient de se balader sur une sorte de... terrasse qui prenait pas longueur exacte de la façade. Et puis, elles semblaient surtout soutenir le passage que l'archer et l'agent prenaient.

Une minute de marche et Coulson s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit alors que Clint observait encore le paysage.

Des montagnes à perte de vu, semblant cacher l'obscurité d'au-delà les plaines qui entouraient tout le palais et le royaume.

Il se retourna et entra lorsque Phil l'interpella. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas du grand luxe mais Phil bénéficiait d'un minimum de confort avec quelques draps.

Clint s'assit sur le lit mais n'eut pas le temps de demander à Coulson se qu'il se passait exactement car il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une semaine entière. Il s'était bien réchauffé et il ne voulait plus quitté les draps dans lesquels il était. Durant quelques minutes encore, il observa les lieux, comme à son habitude.

Il régnait un silence incroyable et il profitait de ce calme qu'il ne connaitrait qu'ici.

Il n'entendait que son souffle et il fut une fois de plus surpris par le fait qu'il ne sentait pas son coeur battre. Une réalité qu'il était bien forcé d'accepter.

Rien ne serait plus pareil à présent.

Il serait bien resté là encore quelques minutes -voir des heures- mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Coulson à l'air grave. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit alors que Clint continuait à le regarder sans rien dire.

Une fois installé, Phil commença :

« -Bonsoir...

-Bonsoir. » Il marqua une petite pause avant de demander : « Combien de temps ais-je dormi au juste ? »

Il y avait bien sur une autre raison à cette question. Il tentait simplement de retarder le moment de la conversation que Coulson semblait vouloir aborder.

« -Plus une journée. En ayant marcher plus d'une semaine sans t'arrêter, ce n'est pas très surprenant en même temps.

-J'ai perdu un jour.

-Un jour devant l'éternité Clint ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à t'ouvrir les veines ?! »

Clint ne répondit rien, rien pour le moment. Il remonta son poignet jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage et regarda ses plaies qui ne cicatrisaient pas mais qui ne saignaient plus non plus. Le sujet était lancé...

« -Il faut que j'aille voir Hel.

-Clint, ça ne marche pas comme ça ici. Elle ne veut pas voir tout le monde sur un simple coup de tête de la personne. C'est une reine et une déesse avant tout.

-Elle acceptera si elle me voit avec toi. Tu loges dans son palais.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je fais parti de la garde avec d'autres âmes.

-Raison de plus, elle ne pourra pas te refuser une faveur.

-Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs la concernant. Elle est comme toutes les reines.

-Et si c'est à propos de son père ? »

Couslson soupira.

« -C'est seulement pour parler à Hel de Loki que tu t'es suicidé ?

-Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis venu mais pour Loki. Je veux le retrouver.

-Il est à Asgard. Tu aurais pu attendre Thor.

-Il ne serait pas revenu de si tôt. Cette attente était un supplice, j'ai passé plusieurs mois à établir tout ceci. C'était risqué mais je ne regrette pas. Rien que d'être ici prouve que tout ça n'est pas de la folie. Je veux aller au bout de mon plan. Je veux retrouver Loki. Je me fiche de ce qu'il se passera après, si je dois continuer à rester ici pour l'éternité, si Hel me fait subir n'importe quelles souffrances juste parce que je suis venue lui adresser la parole mais je veux juste parler à Loki, lui dire tout ce que je veux vraiment lui. Je veux aller au bout et ne pas avoir l'impression que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

-Il faudra pourtant que tu fasses une croix sur tes beaux rêves. Hel n'est pas facile à convaincre. Et Loki est enfermé avec une interdiction de visite. Je suis désolé Clint mais la réalité n'est pas si simple que tu voudrais le croire. »

La rage vint alors s'emparer de tout l'être de Clint. Il se sentait bouillonner, il sentait cette colère qui lui bouffait les tripes. Il avait cette envie de tout casser, de crier, de faire sortir cette colère qui menaçait.

Il n'haïssait pas que Coulson, il détestait tout le monde autour de lui, y compris lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêcher Loki de partir ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Ce n'était plus de simples demandes qu'il faisait mais ses paroles s'étaient littéralement changées en supplications désespérées. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas les comprendre et les voir ?

Clint se leva alors brusquement, lissant un minimum le costume qu'Andrew lui avait offert et il se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Coulson d'une voix calme malgré tout.

-Passer au dessus de mes rêves. »

Clint sortit de cette chambre improvisée qu'était celle de Phil. Il fut frappé par la fraicheur des lieux, malgré qu'il n'avait plus son pauvre petit t-shirt. La neige était toujours abondante et il eût une petite pensée pour ce couple du 19ème siècle qui traversait Helheim en espérant pouvoir trouver un endroit un peu plus chaud.

Il soupira et longea la façade du palais pour enfin se retrouver en face des escaliers qu'il commença à gravir. Chaque marche faites de glace qu'il montait, semblait être une étape en plus qu'il surmontait. Au fil de son ascension, c'était son coeur qui s'accélérait, c'était son esprit qui se perdait dans ses pensées, c'était son corps qui recouvrait des forces.

Tout en haut, il prit le chemin d'un immense couloir qui menait à deux grandes portes. Deux gardes y étaient placés. Clint crût que c'était fini, que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa montée dans les escaliers n'avaient été que de faux espoirs. Mais même lorsqu'il se rapprochait, les deux gardes ne réagissaient pas du tout. L'archer ne se fit pas prier et il poussa les imposantes portes. Celles-ci semblaient mener à un hall, ou plutôt une salle des fêtes, aussi longue que haute. Elle scintillait de mille feux alors que Clint s'avançait dans la pièce. Au fond de cette dernière se trouvait un trône, majestueux, haut, magnifique, mystérieux.

Au fil de ses pas, le brun put enfin discerner des silhouettes, une sur le trône et deux autres sur sa droites. Elles ne bougeaient pas alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elles.

Une fois au plus près, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de reconnaitre la silhouette sur le trône : Hel. Elle était bien plus belle qu'il ne se l'était imaginée. Grande, fine, la peau claire et de long cheveux noirs charbon. Ceux-ci étaient ramenés devant son visage, cachant tout une partie de son visage mais on pouvait discerner une fine partie dévoilant un os, la chaire le recouvrant ayant semblé avoir disparu. Ceci mettait en valeur la couleur de son seul oeil visible. Un vert sombre mais tout aussi impressionnant. Elle portait une robe de soie noire alors que ses pieds étaient nus. Elle possédait presque tout de son père , y compris sa grâce et son côté mystérieux.

Les yeux de l'archer ne pouvait se posait autre part.

« -Je vous attendais Clint Barton. »

Le concerné fut plus que surpris. Il était attendu ?

« -Les nouvelles vont vite sur ce royaume. » Reprit-elle en voyant son air incompréhensif. « -J'ai des espions un peu partout. Je connais même la raison de votre venue. Malheureusement pour vous, votre voyage n'a servi à rien. Vous n'êtes pas censé mourir maintenant ! Voilà bien une raison pour laquelle je déteste les suicidés. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !

-Ne me renvoyez pas sur Terre. Pas avant que je n'ai eu le temps de voir Loki. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner !

-Ce n'est pas un ordore mais une supplication.

-Personne ne supplie pour voir Loki.

-Je suis sûr que vous voulez le voir également. C'est votre père.

-Mon père ou non, il a fait des choses que personnes ne pardonnerait !

-Alors je ne suis personne. »

Elle fut prise de court lors d'un instant seulement. Son poing se serra et elle fut prête à laisser exploser sa colère devant tant d'insolence mais une voix derrière Clint fit irruption.

« -Veuillez l'excuser ! »

Une voix que l'archer ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Coulson se précipitait sur eux.

« -J'ai tenté de le raisonner mais nul ne peut faire entendre raison à un homme amoureux.

-Tenez vos protégés en laisse ! Rétorqua Hel.

-Il aurait dû être sur Terre pour cela ! Répondit Clint. »

Coulson posa une main sur le bras de Clint pour qu'il n'en rajoute pas plus mais ce dernier se dégagea de cette emprise. Il comptait n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

« -Et qui a tué votre mentor Clint Barton ? Rétorqua la déesse dans un sourire presque sadique. »

Clint fut un moment destabilisé, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, seulement, il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Hel se leva, descendant une à une les marches des son trône. Elle avait cette grâce et cette légèreté dans chacun de ses gestes qu'il serait dur de les décrire exactement. La reine s'avança et s'arrêta en face de Clint.

« -Toute sa vie mon père a fait ce qui lui plaisait. Jouer des tours, faires des farces, impressionner la galerie pas son attitude tellement parfaite qu'il s'obligeait à prendre en toutes circonstances. Toute sa vie, il n'a voulu qu'une chose : être reconnu par Odin , lui prouvait qu'il pouvait être aussi fort que Thors. Et le jour où tous ses rêves, ce sont écroulés., le jour où il a compris qu'il serait à jamais dans l'ombre de Thor, il a attaqué Midgard, sans aucuns scrupules et m'envoyant plusieurs centaines de personnes. Certes il a toujours été là pour moi ou mes frères mais pensez vous que nous passons avant son égo ? Ses enfant sont la dernière chose qui lui reste et lui ne nous demande même pas ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'un petit Midgardiens comme vous viendrait faire dans ses pensées ?

-Comment pouvez vous être sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Croyez vous vraiment tout ce que vous dit Odin ? Allez vous enfin comprendre que Loki pense tout le temps à vous ou allez vous continuez à jouer à '' qui sera le plus stupide'' en croyant tous les mess... »

Clint fut couper par une gifle. Une gifle qui lui coupa la joue, elle l'avait frappé avec sa main faite d'os, rendant la claque plus dure à supporter. Pourtant l'archer ne broncha pas.

Elle lui prit le visage et le regarda dans les yeux, tout en parlant aux deux personnes derrière elle.

« -Envoyez le dans l'une de nos cellules, la plus profonde. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**I try to found you... **_

Et comme promis, le premier point de vue de Loki :3 un peu court mais il devrait y en avoir un plus long très prochainement ^^

Une fois encore, un grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

**Loki.**

Depuis son passage sur Midgard et son rapatriement de force sur Asgard, Loki avait été jugé puis enfermé dans cette sorte de... cage.

Il ne reconnaissait rien. Certes il savait qu'il était dans Valaskjalf, le palais d'Odin mais où exactement ? Jamais il n'avait cela. Encore une pièce de tortures d'Odin. Aussi juste et loyal pour son peuple était-il, le père de toutes choses avait quelques penchants -bien cachés- pour la torture. Or le supplice d son fils adoptif n'y avait pas fait exception.

Odin n'avait certainement rien dit à Frigga, ni à Thor. Celui-ci voulait juste que son frère répare tout ce qu'il avait fait sur Midgard. Odin n'avait rien écouté et avait envoyé Loki dans cette cellule pour 100 000 ans. Les dieux ne mourraient pas aussi vite.

La cellule en question était propre, ça l'avait étonné mais c'était sans compter ce qu'on lui faisait vraiment une fois à l'intérieur.

Le Jotun avait des chaines à ses poignets ainsi qu'à son cou et ses chevilles. Ce n'était encore rien, il était libre de ses mouvements. Sauf qu'Odin n'était pas bête, les chaines étaient d'une chaleur insoutenable, obligeant Loki à utiliser son pouvoir des glaces. Tous ses membres avaient donc virés au bleu alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte de sang. Il aurait voulu s'échapper mais la cellule absorbait tous les coups dû à sa magie. Il ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'à l'intérieur et pour lui-même.

Il ne craignait plus que le roi autorise les visites. En plus d'effrayer tous les enfants d'Asgard et d'être le monstre, il subirait la pire honte de tous les 9 royaumes réunis. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela à part Odin, même pas celui qui disait être son frère.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour maintenant, peut-être car Thor voulait voir Loki et qu'Odin craignait la colère du dieu s'il voyait l'était du Jotun. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé passé le blond continuait à avoir une sorte d'espoir de voir Loki se repentir. Que de beaux rêves !

Le brun trouvait son frère adoptif stupide pour avoir des idées pareilles, pourtant lui-même ne pouvait nier rêver parfois. Il réfléchissait surtout, où pouvaient se trouver ses enfants ? Que faisaient-ils ? Lui en voulaient-ils ? Que pensaient-ils de lui ?

Mais depuis quelques temps, il s'était surpris à penser à une personne beaucoup moins proche.

Clint hantait son esprit. L'humain dont il avait pris le contrôle avait agi assez bizarrement en sa présence comme si de temps à autre il prenait conscience de ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne réagissez pas vraiment pour autant. Pouvait-on être stupide à ce point ? Enfin, ce comportement n'avait pas duré. A peine avait-il été ''capturé'' par les Avengers que l'archer n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer une flèche explosive !

Et il avait une nouvelle fois menacé Loki lorsqu'ils l'avaient capturé.

Ses poings se formèrent, comment avait-il pu ? Chaque fois que le dieu avait pu le briser comme une allumette il ne l'avait pas fait. Clint lui devait la vie ! Les humains étaient bien ingrats !

Il passait son temps à le traiter de tous les noms, à pester contre lui pour un oui ou pour un non mais et si au final tout ça était plus profond ? Il le détestait pour penser à lui, ou simplement, il ne le détestait pour l'avoir capturer et renvoyer sur Asgard mais seulement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était dur à imaginer ou même à comprendre. Enfin...

Au plus Loki pestait contre lui, au plus il pensait à lui et au plus il commençait à l'apprécier contre son gré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? De l'amour ? Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus.

Et pourtant...

Loki releva le visage en entendant du bruit un peu plus loin. Il n'avait fait que bouger cette partie de son corps. Le reste restait recroquevillé sue lui-même dans un coin de la cellule.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de voir un garde s'approcher de lui. Il se posta en face de l'immense vitre qui constituait une barrière et regarda dans le vide, immobile. Loki leur trouvait un côté effrayant. Leur avait-on implanté quelque chose dans leur cerveau pour qu'ils agissent de la sorte ?

« -J'ai un message d'Odin. » fit le garde tout en restant toujours aussi inexpressif.

« -Quel est-il ?

-Dans peu de temps, vous serez transféré. La reine Hel vous demande. »

Il crût avoir un malaise. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il était enfermé et jamais elle ne l'avait demandé. Peut-être trop occupée... Il se demandait s'il devait sauter partout ou se méfier même si tout au fond de lui, il savait que son cœur lui criait de laisser ce bonheur exploser e, lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps.

« -Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ?

-Elle voudrait pouvoir vous enfermer à son tour. »

Il crût que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Sa propre fille voulait l'envoyer dans un de ses cachots personnels ? Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais il était bien obligé. Odin ne ferait pas de blagues aussi stupide. Surtout s'il savait que ça ferait bien plus mal si c'était vrai.

Il n'entendait même pas le garde repartir tellement il pensait. Il n'aimait pas franchement cette situation, il se doutait que cela cachait quelque chose et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**Natasha.**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le mort de Clint. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas enterré et il reposait sur une tables dans une des pièces funéraire du SHIELD.

Elle était d'un blanc éclatant, celui qui vous détruit la rétine lorsque l'on est pas habitué. Il était là, sur le lit, les mains croisées sur son torses et les paupières fermées. On avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que dormir paisiblement. Mais lorsque l'on y regardé de plus près on pouvait encore discerner légèrement les traits de la plaie mortelle.

Elle venait une fois par jour, lorsqu'elle en avait le temps. Enfin elle avait tout le temps à présent. Fury l'avait relevé de ses fonctions durant cette période de deuil, prétextant qu'elle ne serait pas totalement opérationnelle pour l'instant.

Alors qu'elle devait penser à autre chose !

Enfin, elle pouvait compter sur Steve. Le Captain avait été mis au courant dès qu'il était arrivé en courant après l'appel de Tony. Ils lui avaient tout expliqué et malgré sa première réaction d'incompréhension, il s'était vite mis dans la tête de sauver Clint.

Bruce s'était empressé d'exposer le problème et, comme avec le milliardaire, il l'avait vite convaincu.

Le blond avait presque crié à l'injustice. Il fallait tout de suite contacter Thor et tout lui expliquer et il était totalement absurde que Bruce et Tony ne soient pas appelé pour aider le SHIELD dans cette affaire.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus pour que les deux génies se lancent un regard complice et pour qu'on les suive du regard alors qu'il courraient vers l'ascenseur. Natasha et Steve n'avaient pas tout compris mais quand leur deux amis étaient si complices et enthousiastes, il valait mieux ne pas se poser de questions.

Et cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur labo, Jarvis leur apportait de quoi se nourrir grâce à une sorte de conduit menant des cuisines à n'importe quel étage de la tour. Tony montrait une fois de plus qu'il pensait vraiment à tout.

Et depuis 3 jours Steve et Natasha n'avait pas quitté le salon, parlant de chose et d'autre. Le Captain tentait de lui changer les idée en lui narrant les combats qu'il avait vécu, son histoire lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gringalet, son histoire d'amour, les choses qu'ils n'avaient pas à son époque. Et il savait écouté lorsqu'elle voulait parler de son meilleur ami ou de leur combats. Parfois, ils faisaient des parallèles, ayant plus ou moins vécu la même chose.

Ils se trouvaient bien et il naissait une complicité qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas si différent finalement.

Mais il restait un moment où elle voulait rester seule. C'était lors de ses visites à l'archer.

Elle venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, parfois elle lui parlait, elle lui posait des questions comme si l'espoir d'avoir une réponse était tout à fait possible.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore touché depuis la terrible tragédie. Peur ? inquiétude ? colère ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle était perdue. Elle avait tué des dizaines d'hommes sans éprouver le moindre remords, elle regardait parfois les femmes du défunts sans rien dire ou ressentir. C'était tellement différent une fois confronter à la même réalité, surtout lorsque l'on n'y est pas préparé. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée perdre Clint, il avait toujours était tellement fort qu'elle ne se posait aucunes questions quant à son sort.

Elle fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant toujours fixement le corps de l'agent qui l'avait côtoyé durant tant d'année.

« -On a trouvé. »

La voix de l'homme était bien connu. Une vois calme, posée, un peu grave. Natasha ne leva les yeux qu'en le reconnaissant.

Bruce avait enlevé ses lunettes et les triturait nerveusement tout en faisant des allers-retours sur Clint puis Natasha et il finit par s'arrêter sur la jolie rousse.

Le regard de celle-ci demandait plus d'informations et le scientifique répondit toujours posément.

« -Tony a craqué toutes les informations du SHIELD. Ca a pris du temps mais on y est arrivé. Ils étaient avancés mais pas de la bonne manière. On s'était renseigné sur les 9 royaumes en attendant que Tony s'infiltre dans tous les dossiers des scientifiques. On a dû prendre tout en compte. Eux, n'avaient pas fait cette démarche ce qui faussaient presque tous leurs calculs. C'était incroyable ce que des scientifiques ne faisaient pas de recherches sur-

-Bruce... Je... Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir aux erreurs du SHIELD.

-Oui.. bien sur... » Il parût gêner un instant, mais se reprit bien vite. « Enfin, avec le matériel de Tony, on a réussi à résoudre l'équation. Même si c'est presque... totalement loufoque. Nous essayons juste pour l'instant de vérifier nos calculs en testant directement. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Nous arriverons peut-être bientôt à communiquer avec Thor. »

Natasha dût retenir un sanglot de joie. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, enfin pas encore et l'idée qu'elle reverrait peut-être Clint l'avait presque fait craquer.

« -Merci. » avait-elle réussi à chuchoter avant un fin sourire de Bruce et un silence de recueil.

**Clint.**

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Même pas le jour où ils avaient été envoyés en mission dans le nord de la Russie avec pour seuls vêtements un gilet et des moufles. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois où Fury leur avait autorisé à boire pour se réchauffer, juste en cas de nécessité évidemment. Il avait descendu une demi bouteille de vodka sous le regard amusé de Natasha. Après il avait tenté de ramener celle-ci dans son lit et elle avait dû y aller fort pour l'assommer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait raconté le lendemain à l'hôpital.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le froid s'insinuait partout, dans chaque recoins où il pouvait passer. Il imprégnait le tissus de ses vêtements et ce qu'importait le nombre de couche qu'il avait sur le dos.

Quand il ne claquait pas des dents, il tremblait. Quand il ne tremblait pas, il rêvait mais le gel commençait à figer ses rêves. C'était un supplice et c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas su tenir sa langue, voulant protéger un dieu qu'il aurait dû oublier depuis longtemps. Pourtant il n'avait su s'y faire.  
Il avait également constaté que sa peau devenait bleu. Doucement et lentement, le froid prenait possession de son être et commençait à geler sa chaire.

Quand il arrivait à repenser à tout ça, il se demandait ce qu'il serait en train de faire en ce moment. Il parlerait à Natasha, il lu cacherait encore et toujours son amour pour le dieu et il vivrait malheureux un peu plus tous les jours. Mais il aurait les autres Avengers avec lui. Il pourrait rire aux blagues de Tony, il serait occupé de sourire en coin à Bruce alors qu'il se serait encore fait remballer parce qu'il parlait trop de sciences. Il serait en mission avec sa rousse ou bien en train de s'entrainer avec le Captain. Malgré tout, ils lui manquaient, tous. Même Jarvis qui n'hésitait pas à taquiner son créateur de temps à autre.

Il aurait certainement dû attendre que le SHIELD arriver à entrer en contact avec Thor ou même demander à Bruce ou Tony...

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : pleurer. Mais ses larmes avaient totalement gelé.

Combien de temps devrait-il rester encore ici ? Cela faisait déjà des jours qu'il était en train de congeler et personne n'était venu, même pas Coulson.

Celui-ci devait sans doute lui en vouloir pour avoir oser défier la personne qui lui avait donné une chance dans le royaume des morts, et ce pour le restant de l'éternité.

'-Ouvrez moi, ordre de la reine. »

Clint ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ainsi que les pas bien particuliers de la démarche de son visiteur sur la neige.

« -Clint. » reprit la personne en question. « Il faut qu'on parle mais d'abord, on va te transférer dans une autre salle. »

L'archer ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C'était surtout qu'il n'en avait pas du tout la force.

« -Transportez le en haut. »

Deux gardes vinrent près de l'agent et le prirent chacun par un bras. Clint s'étonna lui-même de pouvoir changer de position.

Il fermait les yeux, il pensait perdre la vue s'il ouvrait les paupières. Chacun de ses gestes lui faisaient avoir peur. Il avait peur de perdre un membre.

Il se sentait bouger, glisser, tourner, monter sans jamais vouloir voir le monde qu'il traversait. Mais chaque étage lui redonnait un ''souffle de vie'', un degré supplémentaire. Et au fil des étages, on pouvait voir apparaitre un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Les deux gardes finirent par le déposer sur une chaise.  
L'archer n'ouvrit les paupières que lorsque son bienfaiteur lui demanda de le regarder.

Ils étaient dans une pièce totalement blanches mais avec quelques éclats bleus dû à la glace. Il y régnait un silence extraordinaire.

Mais Clint ne faisait que fixer le visage dénué d'expression de Coulson. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras et regardait son protégé avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

« -J'ai réussi à négocier ta sortie mais tu devras présenter tes excuses à Hel.

-Et quoi d'autre encore..? » Clint était loin d'être bête et il savait que de simples excuses ne suffiraient pas à une reine comme Hel et encore moins à la fille de Loki.

Coulson soupira. Il aurait voulu ne pas aborder ce sujet là.

« -Tu devras également abandonner ton idée de voir Loki, elle te renverra ensuite sur Midgard.

-Je suis trop proche du but pour abandonner maintenant ! J'attendrais des millénaires si seulement je pouvais le voir après. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à ce que tu pourrais faire en ce moment si tu ne t'étais pas ouvert les veines. Pense à Natasha !

-Elle sait pourquoi je fais ça. Et oui, j'y ais pensé, plus que tout même. Mais je veux le voir. Je veux lui dire tout ce que je veux et qu'importe les souffrances que je devrais endurer. S'il-te-plait Phil, comprend moi... »

Le concerné baissa les yeux et sans rien dire, quitta la pièce sous le regard suppliant de Clint.

**Bruce. **

Depuis maintenant deux heures, Tony et Bruce attendaient patiemment un quelconque résultat, augmentant les ondes déjà assez importantes, à peu près tous les 20 minutes.

Tony s'ennuyait fermement, il n'était pas aussi patient que le physicien et dans ce genre d'opération, c'était assez embêtant. Surtout lorsque l'ingénieur ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer d'énerver le scientifique.

Ainsi depuis près d'une heure, Bruce avait droit à des ''les ondes ne sont pas assez fortes'', ''faudrait tout booster une fois'', Tu as jamais pensé à devenir un moine bouddhiste ?'' en boucle et tout cela rythmer sur du AC/DC à fond dans tout le labo. Ça faisait vibrer les instruments de travail. Il pouvait aussi admirer Tony en train de déguster le sandwich que Jarvis avait fait pour Bruce. Mais enfin ! C'était SON sandwich ! Et en plus il crevait de faim. Tony ne perdait rien pour attendre.

D'ailleurs, il se pinça l'arrête du nez après avoir enlever ses lunettes. L'ingénieur n'avait pas tarder à courir vers lui en sautillant presque sur place.

« -Alors j'ai réussi ?

-Si vous parlez d'avoir réussi à vous faire passer pour le pire des enfants de cette Terre, alors je veux bien confirmer que vous avez réussi. »

Le brun parut déçu mais il ne put faire sa petite moue triste étant interrompu par des crépitements venant de l'écran qu'ils avaient raccordés à tous les outils nécessaires.

« -Jarvis, demande à Natasha et au Captain de venir » avait directement rappliqué Tony.

« -Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Après des crépitements, ils aperçurent une fine image apparaitre bien trop flou et claire pour discerner quoique ce soit.

Bruce s'était approché pour augmenter les ondes tandis que l'ingénieur réglait quelques modalité sur l'écran.

Cinq minutes leur avaient suffi pour obtenir une image correcte.

Quand ils y regardèrent de plus près, ils leur semblaient que leurs ondes avaient atteint une plate-forme dans une ruelle. C'était assez dur à dire. Tout était assez lumineux en plus et quelques secondes avaient suffit pour voir apparaitre un dieu à la fois souriant mais qui cachait une tristesse dans le fond du regard.

« -Ami Stark ? Ami Banner ? Quel joie de vous revoir ! S'était exclamé le blond.

-Et nous de même Thor, s'était empressé de répondre Bruce avant que Tony ne puisse sortir une de ses vannes habituelles.

-Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?

-Grâce à la physique !

-Et internet, rajouta Tony.

-C'est vrai, sans cela nous n'aurions certainement jamais su que le temps à Asgard différait de celui sur Terre. Les calculs étaient presque impossible, un casse tête géant. Mais comme rien n'est impossible, on a fini par trouver. Mais tout de même, cela dépasse totalement les lois fondamentales de physique que l'on nous apprend depuis toujours. Même Newton n'aur- »

Bruce s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la tête du dieu qui ne pigeait rien du tout et son enthousiasme fut totalement brisé en voyant un autre Asgardien -certainement celui qui avait prévenu le prince des choses bizarre qui se passait ici- qui le regardait comme un fou.

« -On a trouvé une carte des 9 mondes sur internet, avait ensuite dit le scientifique.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ami Banner.

-trop d'émotion, avait répondu Tony qui se retenait très fort de rire à gorge déployer en voyant la tête dépitée de Bruce.

-Thor ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était une voix féminine. Natasha laissait clairement transparaitre sa joie de voir le dieu. Elle était suivi de près par le Captain America qui, lui, souriait simplement.

« -Ami Romanoff et ami Rogers ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir tous au complet ! » s'exclama le blond.

Enfin, c'était avant de froncer tout à coup les sourcils et de voir ses amis avec un air triste au visage. Il reprit alors :

« -Où est donc l'ami Barton ?

-C'est pour cela que nous voulions te voir, répondit Bruce, le plus apte à parler calmement. Il est parti pour Helheim.

-Helheim ? Pourquoi ferrait-il une chose pareille ?!

-Pour retrouver Loki. Il veut parler à Hel pour qu'elle l'envoie à lui.

-Thor, ramène le, s'il-te-plait, s'était allée Natasha.

-Je ne le peux. Hel est maitresse et reine de son royaume, je ne peux entrer sans son autorisation.

-Il ne savait pas que nous pouvions communiquer avec toi. Et il n'est même pas sûr des sentiments de Loki pour lui. C'était fous de faire ça. »

Seulement, Thor avait vraiment l'air de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment à vrai dire.

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut l'Asgardien à côté de Thor qui répondit soudainement :

« -N'accompagnez-vous pas votre frère dans son déplacement à Helheim ? »


End file.
